


Paper Cranes

by pushkin666



Category: QI RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, domestic fic is awesome, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 365 days since they first moved in together. Since they learnt to put up with each other; since Alan learnt that Stephen isn't to be disturbed until he's drunk his first cup of tea or coffee of the day. Not if he doesn't want to be insulted. 365 days of learning about each other's foibles, likes and dislikes.   If they were married it would be their paper anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> This has been written specifically for [MistressKat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/profile), as a celebration of her move last year. I am not forgetting that van journey down with all of her gear and two complaining cats. She asked for domestic housemates fic. I'm hoping this fits. Not beta'd, and will probably only appeal to the pair of us :)

It's been 365 days since they first moved in together. Since they learnt to put up with each other; since Alan learnt that Stephen isn't to be disturbed until he's drunk his first cup of tea or coffee of the day. Not if he doesn't want to be insulted. 365 days of learning about each other's foibles, likes and dislikes. If they were married it would be their paper anniversary. 

Pouring himself a cup of coffee he looks over at his breakfast companion. "So guess what day it is today?"

"Hmm," Stephen looks up at him through his fringe, "Sunday?” he answers. “I'm one hundred percent positive that it's Sunday. Otherwise you'd have been at work for hours now and I'd be in my study, rather than sitting here and enjoying the papers and a cup of rather excellent coffee. And at some point, when you pull your finger out, I'm sure there'll be breakfast"

Alan sighs. This is one of the main differences between them. To him, dates, anniversaries etc. are important. To Stephen they're really not. Oh he remembers birthdays but that's about it. 

Stephen is right about breakfast though. A couple of months into their living together, they'd fallen into a routine of Stephen making breakfast on Saturday, and Alan reciprocating on Sunday. Added to that they try to eat together at least a couple of nights a week. 

"Fine," he mutters pushing up from the table. "But I'm just putting it out here right now that you are hopeless." Stephen smiles at him but doesn't say anything, simply turning his eyes back to his crossword, used to Alan muttering at him. Truth be told he rather enjoys it, or at least that's what he's told Alan before now. 

Alan busies himself in fixing up a breakfast of buttered eggs, toast and smoked salmon; something that they both enjoy. He adds some caviare to Stephen's plate because it's something that Stephen particularly likes - Alan thinks it's disgusting stuff but he doesn't have to eat it.

"Here," he places the plates on the table. "Put that paper away Stephen. You can read it afterwards." Stephen laughs, shaking his head but saying nothing really. Alan cracks open a bottle of champagne that he'd bought specially for the occasion and pours two glasses out, setting one down in front of Stephen. 

"You are the worst person for dates you do know that don't you. Here, I made this for you." he passes over a rather disreputable paper crane that took him bloody hours to make. 

Stephen takes the crane in his fingers, being careful not to damage it and reads out the quote that Alan has written across the wings.

"I will write peace on your wings and you will fly all over the world." He raises an eyebrow at Alan, who shrugs and raises the glass of champagne, toasting the pair of them.

"Happy 365 days Stephen."


End file.
